Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 1998's Disney sequel film "Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World." Cast *Pocahontas - Moana *John Smith - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *John Rolfe - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Governor Ratcliffe - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *Meeko - Mungo (Jungle Cubs) *Flit - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Percy - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Chief Powathan - Chief Tui (Moana) *Grandmother Willow - Grandma Tala (Moana) *Nakoma - Anastasia (Anastasia; 1997) *Uttamatomakkin - Tarzan *King James - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Queen Anne - Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Mrs. Jenkins - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *The Bear - Sabertoothed Tiger (10000. BC) *Jesters - Sa' Luk's Henchmen (Aladdin 3: King of Thieves) *Ratcliffe's Soldiers - Lord Farquaad's Guards (Shrek; 2001) Scenes: * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 1 * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 2 * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 3 * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 4 * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 5 * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 6 * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 7 * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 8 * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 9 * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 10 * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 11 * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 12 * Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 13 - End Credits Movie Used: * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Moana * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 * Treasure Planet * Coco * Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) * The Lion Guard * The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Anastasia (1997) * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan & Jane * The Legend of Tarzan * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * 10000.BC * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Shrek (2001) Gallery: Moana in Gone Fishing.jpg|Moana as Pocahontas Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Captain Phoebus as John Smith Jim Hawkins in Treasure Planet.jpg|Jim Hawkins as John Rolfe Ernesto-de-la-cruz-coco-5.93.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz as Governor Ratcliffe Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo as Meeko Profile - Ono.png|Ono as Flit Max the secret life of pets.png|Max as Percy Tui Moana.jpg|Chief Tui as Chief Powathan Profile - Gramma Tala.jpg|Grandma Tala as Grandmother Willow Anastasia-0.jpg|Anastasia as Nakoma Tarzan.jpeg|Tarzan as Uttamatomakkin King Stefan in Sleepin Beauty.jpg|King Stefan as King James Queen-leah-sleeping-beauty-6.17.jpg|Queen Leah as Queen Anne Nanny in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Nanny as Mrs. Jenkins Sabertoothed Tiger (10000 BC.).png|Sabertoothed Tiger (10000 BC.) as The Bear Sa'Luk's Henchmen.jpg|Sa'Luk's Henchmen as Jesters Lord Farquaad's guards.jpeg|Lord Farquaad's Guards as Ratcliffe's Guards See Also: * Moanahontas (1995) (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof